The invention relates to fluid-jet looms, and more particularly to arrangements in such looms for controlling the introduction of a weft thread from a system of plates of a picking comb into the loom shed.
One typical arrangement of this type is disclosed in German published application No. 2,105,559, having a publication date of Aug. 10, 1972. A control plate is inserted into a system of plates of the loom picking comb. Illustratively, the control plate has a pair of opposed arms that define a picking opening therebetween, and a narrow exit slot communicating with the picking opening for removal of the weft. A light source and a photocell are disposed on respectively opposite sides of a narrow portion of the exit slot of the control plate to define a detecting section, such section being located as close as practicable to the picking space of the control plate. At the location of the aligned light source and photocell, the narrowed exit slot of the control plate is made substantially equal to the diameter of the exiting weft thread. In such design, the confronting ends of both the light source and the photocell terminate flush with, or in recessed relation to, the respective peripheral walls of the exit slot.